No going back
by mirkwood-angel
Summary: When Riku took his key blade, and when Donald and Goofy left him, what if Sora joined the dark side? Just to save the one he loves? Dark fic. OOC i think. and spoiler in the beginning. I warn you for everything so don't complain later. Please read and rev
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: A little bit of spoiler in the beginning. The Characters are OOC i guess... i haven't played kingdom in english so i dont' know. It's dark so I'll just warn you now.

Hey guys, this is my first Kingdom Hearts fic, and I've only played kingdom Hearts in Japanese so there might be something awkward but don't mind. I originally wrote this fic in Japanese but I wanted to see how it goes in English. There may be grammar error but please be nice. This fic is kinda... dark... so if you don't like dark fics, I suggest you don't read. Well hope you like it.

Chapter One: Dark side

I lost everything I had at this moment.

"Sora, the world doesn't need two heros."

What do you mean? Riku? I don't understand...

The key blade in my hand disappeared, within a flash of light; it reappeared in Riku's hand.

What happend?

"The key blade has chosen me Sora! You were just replacement."

Laughing hysterically, Riku threw a wooden sword at my feet.

"Here, play 'brave hero'with this! I'm the one that's going to save Kairi"

With that, Riku walked away, waving the key blade in victory.

Wait... where are you going? Where are you taking my sword? I can't fight with this wooden stick! I can't save the world with a... stick.

Donald turned around to face Goofy.

"Goofy... we have to follow the king's order."

"But..."

Goofy turned towards me, having slight hesitation.

Why are you looking at me like that? Why are you hesitating?

"'We have to follow the one with the key.' That is the king's order."

So what?

"But"

"Come one!"

Wait... where are you going?

Both Donald and Goofy looked pained.

Donald turned towards me, avoiding my eyes.

"Sorry Sora."

And the two ran after where Riku disappeared.

I stood motionless. I don't know how long I've stood there, but when I realized, I felt drops of tears coming out of my eyes.

Where are you going? Why are you leaving me? Because I don't have the key blade? Because we're not real friends? Donald? You said we were best friends right? Then why are you turning away from me? I'll listen to you from now on. I won't complain. You can hit me... scream at me. You can do anything... just... don't leave me.

As time goes by, my heart is entwined into darkness, folded by a cloud that would never lift. What am I to believe now? Riku? Donald? Goofy? They all left me. Maybe the people from the other worlds were nice because I had the key blade. Yea... that must be the truth... not real friends. Damn... they're all good actors. Good enough to deceive me. How can I be this stupid? I have no one to trust... except... Kairi... Kairi! How can I be so stupid? I have to find Kairi... but where?

"Well, well, well. I thought I felt dark powers... it's you."

Maleficent...

"Where are your friends?"

Friends? I don't have and... don't need any.

Maleficent looked like she had just came to a conclusion.

"Poor child. You have been abandoned, and your blade has been taken away. It was Riku wasn't it?"

So what?

"Tell me your name child."

"Sora."

"Hmm... Sora. What is your wish?"

"What do you want?"

"Let me tell you something. The people you knew before, they wanted Sora with the key blade. But I... I only want Sora."

Me... without the key blade?

"I don't trust you!"

"Suit yourself. Come with me, I will take you to the person you long to meet. If you don't come... you will just have to take in whatever fate brings."

As she said the last word, she started walking away in a long stride.

The person I am longing to meet...? Kairi? Wait... what if it's a trap? But if Maleficent is telling the truth,I have to save her...

"Kairi!"

I didn't know what's going to happen next, just knew that I was running after Maleficent... to save Kairi.I cannot go back. I have just abandoned the option of saving the world... there is no going back.

TBC

Wee! I'm done. It's almost midnight. I'm too tired. If there's grammar error, I'll fix it tomorrow. Anyway...translating is hard. And first of all. ENGLISH IS HARD! Anyway... I don't know if I'm going to continue this story... it's up to the reviews. If I get an average amount, I'll think about continuing it. So Please Review!

Mirkwood-angel


	2. The only way

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning- OOC, dark, and yea... Japanese girl grammar.

Thank you for all the reviews! Thanks to:

Nessa Helyanw

Squall's girl

Darkblade Wielder

Teddy-the-bear

Dreaming sparkle

BlackIce950

Caspian19

Akuma-chan

Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I just need to remind you that I write this story in Japanese first so it would take a while to update for me. Plus I have school and bunch which makes it harder for me to update. Anyway... if you're Japanese and want to read it in Japanese just e-mail me and I'll send it to you. Let me warn you that I have only played Kingdom Hearts in Japanese so I don't know how they talk in English. Plus the grammar sucks and if you're one of that person who gets mad with grammar error... don't read it. Anyway... enjoy.

Chapter 2: The only way

I was running after Maleficent. I almost lost her a few times... but I managed to catch up. After few minutes, we came into a room. There in the room were five girls in a glass case. They're alive... I think. When I look closely, I see familiar faces. Alice, who was imprisoned in Wonderland... and Jasmine, who was caught by Jafar. The other three, I don't know.

In the center of the room, there was a girl lying down. She wasn't in a case like the others. There lay... the only person I trust in this world.

"Kairi!"

I ran towards Kairi's lying body. Pale skin, closed eyes, and no movement. I cannot feel life from her.

"She's not..."

"Dead? No. She just doesn't have a heart."

"Kairi..."

I touched slowly put a hand on Kairi's arm. Very cold... it was though I was touching a dead body.

"Right now, she is a soulless body. If you keep her like this, she'll be like this for eternity."

"What do I have to do?"

Maleficent pointed towards a huge door that I didn't notice before. It seems like a normal door... but there was something about it.

"Beyond that door, is everything. Knowledge, strength, and everything that we don't have in this world. Once we have the door opened, we shall have a way to get her heart back."

"We can bring... Kairi back?"

A way to bring her back...

"How do we open it?"

"Patients. Right now, there are six princesses, including this child (Kairi). We need the strength of seven to open the door."

"Seven? ...One more person..."

"Yes. One more... her name is Ariel."

"Ariel?"

Ariel... the mermaid that lives in the sea of Atlantica. I've went to that world once... saved every creature there from darkness.

"You've seen her before."

"Yes."

"So now... what would you do? Bring Ariel here and bring your precious girl back to life, or do nothing."

I already swore that I'll do anything to bring Kairi back. Anything. Even if everyone in the world becomes my enemy.

"I'll bring Ariel here."

"Very well. I shall give you some of my powers... the power to control the heartless."

When she finished her sentence, I was embedded by a purple light. Power that I never felt before flowed through me.

"I have the ship ready to leave. Now go."

I started walking. It's supposed to be the first time I came here, but I'm walking as though I've been here for years. As I got in the ship, we flew off.

When I got to Atlantica, my feet immediately turned into the ones of a mermaid. As I swam around, I found Ariel.

Up where they walk,

Up where they run,

Up where they stay all day in the sun.

Wandering free,

Wish I could be,

Part of that world

"Ariel?"

Ariel turned around.

"Sora! Long time no see! You know what? I saw the outside world. As in outside the ocean! There was this bright blue thing on the top and... a very bright pearl... oh it was so beautiful."

"Really..."

"And there was this... handsome young man..."

Ariel looked as though she was dazed. I don't know why she could feel that way. They will hurt you... as they hurt me.

"Sora?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Anyway, what are you doing here today? Do you want anything?"

"Um... well... how can I explain. Ariel... you know how I said I was from a ocean far away? That was a lie. I come from a different world. I travel around world to world. Then... my ship broke down and I can't get to this world..."

"That's terrible. Can we fix it?"

"Well... um... can I use some of your stuff as a tool?"

"Sure. I'll help too."

Ariel and I got to the ship. She looked really interested in the ship.

"What can I do?"

"The engine inside the ship is broken... maybe you can help me with that."

I got Ariel inside the ship...

"This is amazing. It's so big! Now what shall we do?"

I swam past Ariel, not giving any attention to what she said and pressed the "Start" button. The ship that was said to be broken, started to move.

"Sora? I thought it was broken."

"Sorry Ariel... I need to get Kairi back."

TBC

Hope you liked it! Well... this isn't what I planned originally... cuz I wasn't even planning to get Ariel in this story... but oh well. Please review... (Be nice please). I love you guys.

Mirkwood-angel


End file.
